The Lost Helm
by do.not.click.xx
Summary: When Sarah Cabot is followed by a gigantic, three-headed dog, no one in her school believes that she is in danger.  Is Sarah going crazy, or is she a demigod? Set after The Last Olympian. possibly ON-HOLD / DISCONTINUED
1. A 'cute puppy' stalks me

**I do not own the PJO series, and I am not Rick Riordan in disguise. **

**This whole book is in Sarah's point of view.**

I doodled in my notebook. This was going to be another long, boring history lesson.

"SARAH CABOT!" My teacher, Ms. Ebble's voice boomed. "PAY ATTENTION!"

"Yes, madame." I glanced up from my notebook that was covered with stick people. "Sorry."

My teacher gave me the evil eye. "Please answer this question. 'What was the river in Greek Mythology that can wipe your memory clean?'"

"I-" I racked my brain for the answer, but nothing came to my mind.

"- I don't know, Ms. Ebble." I muttered.

Unfortunately, Ms. Ebble had razor sharp ears. "It's on page one-hundred and sixty-six."

I flipped through my book. Finally, I got to the page. I glanced at the words. 'Rvire eLhte' I read silently. It didn't make any sense, but that was probably because of my dylexia.

"I still don't know, Ms. Ebble." I said. The class snickered.

My teacher raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you could read this?" She held up a wooden board with random lines carved on it.

Juliana, one of my worst enemy, stage-whispered to her friend. "Like she is smart enough to understand that. She can't even understand the big, bold letters on the _book._"

Remembered how Ms. Ebble had razor sharp ears? Well, she never used it to taunt anyone except me. It's like she's picking on me.

"I don't-" I started to say. Suddenly, the letters on the wood seemed to make sense. The lines formed letters. _L…e..t..h..e… _I spelled silently to myself.

"It's The River Lethe." I answered.

"Very well." Ms. Ebble flipped to another page. "Now, Daniel…"

She never called on me for the rest of the class, but I could still feel her gaze boring into me. You can say that I was glad when she rang the bell.

The class piled outside. Morgan, my friend, caught up with me.

"Hey, what happened back at History? How did you understand what was on the wooden board?" She asked me, clearly curious.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Maybe you were lucky." Morgan guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." I echoed. "So, do you want to come to my house today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure." She answered. "I could ask my-"

My eyes widened. There was a three-headed monster behind Morgan. I pointed at it.

"Do you see what I see?" I asked slowly.

Morgan turned around. "Oh my god!" She shrieked. "A puppy! So cute!"

I rubbed my eyes. I didn't see a puppy. I saw a three headed monster with saliva and foam dripping from it's mouth.

"Is it three-headed?" I asked. Either I was going crazy... or the world was going crazy.

"No." My friend looked at me weirdly. "Why?"

"Nothing." I muttered. "Maybe it's just me."

"Oh." My friend shrugged. "So I could ask my mom about- Wait. _You see a three headed puppy out there? _" She exclaimed, finally getting it.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well," My friend inspected me. "If this is a joke, ha ha, very funny."

"No, it's not a joke." I said, irritated.

"Then…your delusional." My friend replied, coming to an conclusion. "Or crazy."

"Maybe." I stared at the dog. It was impossible…was it? The dog looked like a hellhound from greek Mythology.

"Come on, it's the end of school." My friend dragged me to the bus. "So am I coming to your house or not?"

"Yeah, I guess. You should ask your mom first though…" I trailed off. The 'hellhound' was following me.

"It's following me!" I whispered to Morgan.

"It's just a puppy, don't be silly." She paused, looking at me seriously. "Don't tell me you think it's a monster."

"No." I said weakly.

"Good." My friend said, with amusement in her eyes. "Because I know where there is a mental hospital nearby."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

The driver honked his horn. We got on the bus. I tried to hide my uneasiness, but I could still feel the monsters gaze, and for some reason, I felt like I was in danger.


	2. I almost get squashed into a pancake

**I do not own the PJO series, and I am not Rick Riordan in disguise. **

**This whole book is in Sarah's point of view.**

"Hey, can I borrow your cellphone to phone my mom and ask her if I could come to your house ?" Morgan asked me.

"Sure." I handed her my black phone. She dialed her mom's number.

"Hello? Mom. It's me. Morgan." She spoke slowly into the phone, waiting for a reply.

"Can I go to Sarah's house today?" She asked, then paused, rolling her eyes.

"No, mom. I don't want to take ballet class. I want to take karate! That way I can – " She stopped, her eyes full of horror.

"_You already enrolled me for ballet? _" She shrieked, causing all the heads on the bus to turn towards us.

Morgan's face fell. "Yes, mom. Ok, mom." She hanged up.

I looked at Morgan. "Let me guess. No."

"Yeah." Morgan muttered. "She enrolled me for a freakin' _ballet class_. Starting today."

I stifled a laughter. "That's bad."

"I know! I wanted to take karate, so I can, like, defend myself, not some wimpy ballet class!"

This time I couldn't control my laughter.

"Sorry – Morgan!" I gasped, out of breath. Morgan gave me the death glare.

"Not cool. At all."

"Sorry!" I choked, still laughing. This time Morgan smirked. She dug out a bottle of water in her bag. My laughter died down.

"No, Morgan. Don't you dare –" A spray of water flew towards me, landing on my face.

"Mor-gan." I reached for my bag and got out my bottle. I squeezed it on her head. She realized what I was doing a second too late. Soon, she was dripping wet. Me, however, was completely dry, for some reason.

"Ha! I win!" I shouted.

She glared at me again. I smiled triumphantly at her, but then the smile melted off my face.

"Morgan, turn around."

"What?" She turned towards the window.

"The… dog." I spoke slowly, staring at the three-headed monster. "It followed me."

"Awww… Such a cute puppy. It must be hungry. Do you have any food to-" The dog roared at me, exposing it's sharp fangs and rattling the bus windows. The kids on my bus shrieked. So did Morgan.

"Eeee! Not so cute anymore!" She yelled.

The bus swerved left. The driver yelled.

"EVACUATE THE BUS!"

The children didn't need to be told twice. They jumped off the bus, pushing to get out first. I jumped out with Morgan.

"Morgan, GO! Run home, and tell my mom that I'll be late!" I yelled at her.

"But –

"JUST GO!"

She obeyed and ran, her ponytail bouncing. I charged up to the monster.

"Hey, ugly, looking for someone?"

The dog roared at me, swiping it's paw where I had been a moment ago. I dodged to the right, the claws missing me by an inch.

"Missed! You're not quick enough." I taunted the monster/dog.

The dog bared his fangs at me, and I caught a whiff of it's stinky breath.

"Ew! Bad breath much?" I yelled. If dogs could glare, the monster just did.

The monster raised it's paw, ready to stomp down and squash me like a bug.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, when a volley of arrows flew towards the dog and the monster exploded into yellow dust.

I looked at the person who shot the arrows. He looked weird, and I realized that his lower body was a horse. I didn't have time to think about it, though.

"Thanks." I mumbled, then passed out.

**Thanks to: **

**Hermiony – Thanks for being the only reviewer! You are awesome! :D**


	3. I get introduced to a horse

**Thanks to ppl who read this, although they didn't review.**

**I do not owm PJO, and I am not Rick Riordan in disguise. **

**The whole book is in Sarah's point of view. **

I woke up in a room with snow-white walls. Beside me was a girl around 16 with blond hair. She was dozing.

"Huhm? Where am I?" I asked groggily. The blond girl startled awake.

"You're awake!" She looked at me in surprise, her stormy gray eyes studying me.

"Oh yeah, she's still sleeping. Duh, captain obvious." A boy beside her with black hair and green eyes like mine rolled his eyes. The blond girl punched him.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Ok, ok, sorry."

I tried to get up, but as soon as I moved, my body felt like it was on fire. I winced. The boy noticed and handed me a cup on yellow liquid that looked like honey.

"Drink that. It's nectar."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at the liquid. When I was in fifth grade, my algebra teacher had givin me something that looked like that, and it turned out to be poisonous.

"Don't worry. It's safe. Poison free. And it won't turn you into a guniea pig, either." The boy said, his eyes glinting with mischief.

I was about to ask him about the guniea pig thing, but then the horse person who shot the arrows came into the room.

"I see that you're awake." He said, looking at me.

"Yeah."

The horse person glanced at the boy and the girl. Then at the liquid.

"Drink it. It'll make you feel better."

I figured that if I couldn't trust him, I couldn't trust anyone. I mean, he saved my life, right? I took a sip.

It tasted nothing like I had expected. I had expected it to taste like honey plus water, but instead, it tasted like the chicken noodle soup that my mom used to make for me before she found a job and became too busy to be home. I opened my eyes.

"How did you guys know that I like the soup? Did you ask my mom? Because if you bothered her, you're dead because my mom can't be disturbed-" I started to say angrily, but the horse cut me off.

"No, child. The liquid is magic, it can dig into you're thoughts and find what liquid or drink that you like most."

I blinked. That was impossible. No soup was like that. I had a dream about something like that when I was six, and lets just say no seven-eleven or carefour has them. And no seven-eleven or carefour appreciates a little kid making a mess in the shop.

"You're kidding me." I said.

"No, child." The horse sighed, like he's been through this before. He looked over at the boy and girl.

"Percy and Annabeth, would you please exit? Leave me alone with, uh-"

"Sarah." I answered.

"Leave me alone with Sarah for a while, please."

Percy and Annabeth quickly exited.

"Why are you a horse?" I asked.

"I-" the horse looked surprised. "I'll explain it to you later. Anyways, hello, I am Chiron. So, Sarah, you know the greek gods?"

"No." I answered. Chiron looked surprised.

"I mean, I suck in greek mythology. Last time I got a fail." I corrected.

"Well." Chiron muttered. "Can you list as much gods as possible?"

"Ok." I answered, taking a deep breath. "So Zeus, the god of the sky, Poseidon, the god of the sea, Hades, the god of the underworld, and other little gods."

Thunder boomed overhead. Chiron looked at the sky nervously.

"There are no little gods. Please list _all _that you can. "

"Sorry." I apologized. "Um, and Athena, the goddess of wisdom, uh, Persphone, Hades' wife and the goddess of wheat and cereal, Demeter, the mother of Persphone and the goddess of flowers-"

"Demeter, the goddess of flowers? Persephone, the goddess of wheat and cereal?" Chiron looked at me.

"Yeah. Right?" I asked, confused.

Chiron puffed. "Demeter is the goddess of wheat and cereal, and Persephone is the goddess of flowers."

"Oh." I turned red. "And... Uh, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, Apollo, the god of the sun... And... That's it. "

"You need work." Chiron mumbled. I glared at him.

"Hey! I just got here!"

"I know. Which is why you need work." Chiron answered.

Just then, A pudgy man with a red face came into the room.

"Hey, Chiron." He glanced at me distastfully. "A new demigod? Oh no. Not more demigods to torture!"

I glanced at Chiron. _What's a demigod? _I asked him silently. Chiron, unfortunately, couldn't read my mind.

"He's kidding." Chiron reasurred, but he didn't sound sure.

"Meet Mr.D, Sarah. Mr.D, this is Sarah." Chiron introduced.

"Hello, Saray. Well, I supposed I have to say it. Welcome to camp, and try not to get killed." Mr.D. said.

I looked at Chiron. "Is he always like that?"

Chiron looked uneasy. "Well...He's a...god."

I almost choked on the nectar. "A _what_?"

Mr.D. rolled his eyes. "A god."

I looked at Mr.D. and Chiron.

"Ok, guys, take deep breathes. Try not to have a breakdown." I told them in a soothing voice. Then I turned to the door.

"Percy! Annabeth! Call the ambulance, or mental hospital, or something!"

Percy and Annabeth came rushing into the room.

"What- " Then they saw Chiron's expression. "Oh."

"This guy" I gestured at Mr.D, "claims that he's a god. I mean, I always knew that he had a problem, welcoming campers by saying 'try not to be killed', but this crazy! He is in need of a good mental docter, a Therapist, Psychologist, whatever you call it!"

"Calm down." Percy said. "It's true."

"_What?_ " I yelled, completely losing it. I mean, what I learned all these years in Greek Mythology, _true_? I mean, sure, there was a hellhound, but that must've been my imagination.

"Why, why, why can't I live a normal life? I already had a difficult life, with my dad gone and my mom out of money, but now I'm sent to a camp with raving lunatics? I am, like the most unlucky person in the world!" I yelled.

Annabeth looked sad. "Come with me. Chiron, I'll take care of her." She walked out the room.

I followed her into a cabin full of books. Annabeth sat on a bed.

"Sarah, how are you different from other people?" She asked a question that caught me off guard.

"Um. Well, My dad apparently disappeared after my birth, this is my sixth school in six years, and I am a troublemaker."

"Do you have any memories of your dad at all?"

"No. My mom said that he just - disappeared."

"So...your dad must be a god."

"Woah. First of al, I'm not saying that I believe in gods yet. Second, why is Chiron half horse?

"Chiron is a centuar. And... well, you have to believe in gods, because you're a demigod, half god, half human."

I almost started yelling again, but I had a feeling that what she was saying is true.

"So...Who's my father? Which god?"

Annabeth grimaced.

"You're almost 16, right?"

"Yeah."

"You must be claimed today or tonight. The gods made an oath to claim their children by the age on thirteen."

"Ok...So what happens? Does a god, like, pop out in front of my face and say 'you're my child' or what?"

"A symbol of the god would float above your head."

"Ok..." I said slowly. "So take for example I'm Hades' daughter. A little miniature Hades would float above my head?"

"No." Annabeth sighed. "Like, for example, for Athena, it's an owl, for Poseidon, it's a trident...yeah, you get the picture."

"Ok..." I replied, still not getting it. Annabeth was about to say something when a horn sounded from a distance. Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Come on! It's capture the flag!"


	4. A talking pegases

**Thanks to ppl who read this, although they didn't review.**

**I do not owm PJO, and I am not Rick Riordan in disguise. **

**The whole book is in Sarah's point of view. **

Annabeth dragged me into the forest.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Kidnapping is against the laws!"

"Shh." Annabeth put her finger to her lips. "It's not kidnapping. You're about to participate in a game."

"Um? Who plays a game in a deep, dark, yucky forest? With creepy crawlies? And spiders?"

"Shut up."

I decided to shut up. Annabeth didn't look like someone to mess with, with her dagger strapped to her side.

We ran through the forest in silence, until I couldn't stop myself.

"So, uh, how do we play this 'Capture the Flag'?

"There are two teams. We each get a flag, and the other team tries to steal your flag. You are either trying to protect the flag, or steal it. Real weapons."

"Real weapons? Like real swords?"

"Yeah."

I wasn't sure what to say about that. I mean, knowing that I could get killed by another 'demigod'.

"You might get hurt, but not killed. Usually." Annabeth said, as if reading my mind.

"That's reasurring."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Finally, we got to the place where we were supposed to start the game.

"Demigods, choose your teams."

Annabeth looked at me. "I want you on our team."

"Uh, ok."

Soon, I was in a heavy suit of armor with a heavy sword in my hand. Annabeth looked at me. "Go defend the flag with Percy."

"Um-"

"Over there." Annabeth pointed at a river.

"Ok." I ran over there. Percy was standing in the river. I joined him.

"Hi." Percy looked at me in surprise. "You don't think the water's cold?"

"Nah." I replied. "I like water. I don't mind if it's cold."

Percy looked at me weirdly, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, a guy popped in front of my face. he swiped his sword were I had been standing a moment ago. A wave of water slammed into him, and he ran away. I looked over at Percy who looked weird.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah.'

"How?"

"I'm Poseidon's son."

"Oook." that explained a lot.

I heard a yell behind me, and looked back to find Annabeth run across the forest with a flag. Our teammates cheered. Chiron's voice boomed out of a speaker.

"Athena, Win!"

We cheered even louder.

"Demigods, you may return to your activities." Chiron said. Annabeth looked at Percy.

"Take her to the pegases stable. She needs to learn her way around camp half-blood."

"Hey-" Before I could say anything, Percy grabbed my hand and ran off, dragging me after him. We arrived at a place that had horses with wings in each stable.

_Hey, boss! _Something said in my mind. _Bring me any sugar cubes? _

"No, Blackjack." Percy said, trying not to laugh.

_Boss, who's that weird girl over there? _Blackjack whinnied.

"Sarah, this is Blackjack. Blackjack, this is Sarah." Percy introduced.

_She looks like you. _Blackjack looked at Percy.

"I do?" I asked the same time Percy asked "She does?"

I stared at Blackjack while Percy stared at me. "Wait. You can understand him? The pegases?"

I turned my gaze towards Percy. "Yeah, why?"

"Only children of Poseidon are supposed to be able to understand her."

"Who's Poseidon again?"

"The god of the sea."

"Oh. Then I might be his daughter, then!"

"We must find Chiron. Come!" Perc dragged me for the second time today, into the big house.

I really don't get this camp.

**Sorry for the REALLY SUCKY ending. I couldn't think of anything else to write. Sorry for not updating for so long! **

**Gods, I really hate people who add the story as favorites but don't review. **


End file.
